Alaska?
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Bella is turning. Where will Edward bring her? How is the war doing back in Washington? What will happen to Jacob?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

It has been two days since I had moved Bella to this abandoned warehouse I had found in a small town in France. It was not heavily populated so I would not have trouble with Bella hunting after she woke up and then picking her up and moving us to Alaska. Carlisle still owned a house in Alaska so we would stay there. I had to leave her for a bit though I needed to hunt.

When I returned I heard Bella screaming my name and begging me to stop the pain. It would be just one more day and I would not have to watch my love suffer through this unbearable pain anymore. I must have drifted off into my own thoughts and blocked out Bella's screams because when I finally looked her way she was slowly waking.

She gazed up at me with a look of pure confusion on her face. I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms I could feel the dry sobs shaking her body. I told what she had done and she had a look of pure shame on her face. I wasn't mad at her all I wanted to do was comfort her. I told her that it was easier for me this way that I would not have to feel that she did not want this to happen. I told her that she needed to go hunting because I saw her smelling already starting to track something. I begged god that she was not tracking a human.

Bella's POV

The pain had finally stopped; my body no longer felt as though I was being burned alive. I knew I would live through this because I would finally be with Edward, my Edward for all eternity. I saw Edward run towards me and then I was in his arm. He comforted me telling me it was not my fault. That it was better for both of us that it had happened this way.

I knew I needed food. My mouth was dry and I could feel a tingling feeling at the back of my throat. I picked up a scent it was so sweet and knew I wanted this blood. Edward must have realized this because he quickly told me we would go hunting. This was all I needed to hear all of a sudden I was running at speed I would never thought possible for me and I didn't trip.

I could see the animal now it was a wolf. It looked eerily familiar, but I let that thought pass quickly. The wolf was running for its life every so often looking behind to see where I was. I was catching up to it when Edward grabbed me and held me back.

Jacob's POV

Bella was chasing me. She had such a strange look on her face and her speed was incredible. She had been changed and now I realized she wanted my blood. When I looked back again Edward had grabbed her and she was thrashing against him. I ran not looking back I did not want to remember Bella like this. I wanted to remember Bella as my first love, my only love.

Edward's POV

I managed to grab Bella before she grabbed Jacob and drank his blood. I hated Jacob and I would have love to watch this, but it wouldn't be fair to Bella she loved him like a brother. I quickly told her there was deer over there and she quickly ran after them. I ran after Jacob I needed to end this. I needed to tell him to leave and never try to find Bella again.

Alice's POV

As I hide in the brush with Esme I kept a constant watch of all our futures. No one's had disappeared yet, but I knew that Rosalie was hurt and that Emmett had killed the wolf that had done it. I recognized the boy it was Quil. I ran to Jasper to tell him what had happened. He ran to Rosalie and Emmett he was able to take some of Rosalie's pain away and was amazingly able to calm Emmett down.

We had captured two of the wolves and that was counting Quil. The rest had gotten away and were now hiding somewhere in the woods. We tried to question the wolf we had, but it would not change back into its human form. Right now Carlisle was searching the woods with Emmett and Jasper trying to locate the other wolves.

Edward's POV

I was unable to find Jacob. I could smell his scent, but he had run around every where's in the wood so I was unable to locate him. I ran back to Bella to see her draining the blood of her third deer. I watched her feed and after five deer she was satisfied. I then hoisted her onto my shoulder and began to run. I ran all night and we reached Alaska around four in the morning the next day. Bella and I went into the cabin. We would wait here to receive word from Carlisle and the others…

A/N I will not be able to update for the next five to seven days which is why this chapter is so long. Please review it and if you want to see something happen please tell me.


End file.
